School with The Akatsuki?
by MagnusBane LOVES AlecLightwood
Summary: Mel and Fire live a boring life, but they are obsessed with Deidara and Hidan. When the Akatsuki move to their school, some interesting things happen. . . VERY FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

-- I don't own Naruto. . . or Fire. . . but I own Mel. . . cuz, well. . . it's me . Fire is my real best friend, not a charachter. . . and these are our actual personalities and appearances and stuff ^.^" yeah so enjoy! R&R!--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: School just got better**_

I walked down the hall tiredly to my first period class. Math. That was one thing I didn't need first thing in the morning. I dropped my binder on my desk and sat down, my head immediately dropping onto my binder as I tried in vain to sleep before the announcements. Normally, I wasn't one to be so tired, as I was probably the most hyper person in the entire school, but I wasn't a morning person. At all.

I was starting to fall asleep when the announcements started, and I groaned, not paying attention as always, but the noise was keeping me awake. It was strange how a noisy classroom couldn't keep me awake but the announcements could. I waited until they were over and listened through the class, not taking in a word of it. Completely normal. I finished my work relatively quickly though, and began to doodle on a spare sheet of paper. The bell finally rang and I rushed to my next class. Gym. Greeeaaaaaat.

I walked into the big gym after changing, and I noticed a new girl sitting on the floor. She had blue hair with an origami flower in it, which automatically struck me as familiar, even though I couldn't see her face. I raised an eyebrow and stared until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Oh my fucking god I just saw the STRANGEST thing . . . there's a new kid in my Geo class that looks EXACTLY like Itachi!" I turned around to see Fire walking towards me. My eyes widened slightly.  
"Holy crap. . . I just saw the strangest thing too . . . there's a new girl that looks JUST like Konan. . . and she's RIGHT THERE!" I pointed at the girl sitting there, and Fire and I exchanged a confused glance. I grinned. "That's kinda really creepy. . . but I'm gonna find out what her name is" I walked over to her quickly, hearing Fire's laughter behind me as I went. I sat down beside the blue-haired girl on the dirty floor with a big smile. "Hey you're new here right? I'm Melanie. Who are you?" my voice was almost too friendly as I tried not to laugh at how stupid and preppy I sounded. She looked up at me and I could have stared. She looked EXACTLY like Konan.  
"Um hi. I'm Konan. Nice to meet you" she gave me a smile which faltered as I jumped up and screamed.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!" I felt a hand cover my mouth and I glanced sideways to see Fire glaring at me.  
"Idiot" she muttered. I sat back down beside Konan and Fire did as well, and we bombarded her with questions.

Despite the basketball game we were _supposed_ to be playing,, we had learned by the end of the class that the entire Akatsuki had come to Pine Ridge. Of course Konan didn't just blurt it all out. . . we had to convince her how much we knew about them before she finally told us. Fire and I both fangirl squealed, though mine was louder and I jumped up and down as I did so, and it attracted a lot of strange looks, as Fire and I aren't really the squealy type. . . except when it came to the people from the Akatsuki that we adore.

When the class ended Fire and I attempted to follow Konan to the rest of the Akatsuki, down the crowded hallways and through the warm sun outside, but we figured she knew as she deliberately led us elsewhere. "Damn" I muttered after we followed her for the entire hour. "I'm hungry now".  
"Stop complaining I didn't eat either" Fire said as she smacked me in the back of the head. I rubbed my head as we headed to the next class that we had together. Science. This semester we had every period with each other except for first, which was pretty awesome. We headed to science and took our seats, which were next to each other. We were just discussing if any of the Akatsuki would be in any more of our classes when the bell rang and the teacher started role-call. My name was near the beginning and I answered with a lazy 'here'. As we got to the middle of the list two people burst into the room out of breath.

Fire and I glanced up at the two people and froze. I jumped out of my seat and was about to run to the blonde who had walked in when Fire grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. "Baka-chan, do you want them to be scared of us already?!" she hissed. I looked at her with a frown.  
"My name isn't baka-chan and I'm sorry for being so excited. Bitch" I whispered back. The only empty seats were right in front of us, which made us both grin. Ms. Dignem

smiled and motioned to the two now looking at the class.  
"Well these are our two new students" she said with a smile. She looked down at her sheet to introduce them, but decided against it, probably not wanting to mispronounce their names. The two made their way to the seats in front of us and sat down, though Hidan was in front of me, and Deidara in front of her.

No matter how hard Fire and I tried to work on the chemistry experiment we were supposed to be conducting, we both kept looking up to the two in front of us. Near the beginning of the class Fire reached out to the blonde ponytail in front of her and giving it a big tug, causing Deidara's head to snap back. He whipped his head around and glared at Fire.  
"What the fuck was that for, un!?" he asked, voice low and angry. Fire pointed at me and stated her answer immediately.  
"She did it!". What are best friends for but to make the person you love hate you? I looked at Deidara and shook my head.  
"No! I didn't do anything Deidara-sama! I would NEVER do something like that to you!" I said earnestly.

Fire laughed nervously and pushed her chair back a little.  
"Hidan-sama! Save me!" she threw her arms in the air and looked pleadingly at Hidan who had turned around to see what would happen in their little 'misunderstanding'. Deidara looked at me funny for a moment, not paying attention to Fire anymore.  
"Wait. . . how the hell do you know my name, un?" he looked kinda creeped out. Hidan looked at Fire with the same look as the blonde gave me.  
"And how the hell do you know mine, bitch?" Fire and I exchanged a glance as we both laughed nervously.  
"Um. . . we're just magical like that" Fire said with the familiar grin she gave when in a slightly awkward situation. I nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh. I always laughed at the wrong moments. Deidara and Hidan still looked creeped out as they turned back around.  
"Yeah. . . sure. . . " I heard Hidan mutter and I tried still to hold in my laughter as we worked on the experiment.

Class proceeded almost normally after that, other than our constant staring, until Hidan picked up a certain vile containing a bright green chemical.  
"Ow fuck this is hot" he said. He turned his head to look at Deidara so we could see him smirk. "Hey Blondie, watch this". He threw the vile across the room where it hit a nerdy kid who sat in the first row and shattered, the hot chemical drenching the kid and going all over the floor. The albino burst out with his insane laughing as Brett screamed in pain. "THAT WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME!!" Hidan yelled. Ms. Dignem got one of the students to escort Brett to the nurse and then turned to Hidan angrily.  
"In the hall. Now" she commanded as she pointed at the door. Hidan snorted and crossed his arms.  
"No"  
"Now Hidan"  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE HIDAN GO IN THE HALL!!" that was Fire.  
"You in the hall too!" the teacher sounded appalled as she pointed at the door again.  
"Fine, Hidan come on we're going in the hall" she walked to the albino and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the room with her.  
"But I thought you just said that she couldn't make me go in the hall!"  
"But I CAN make you go in the hall. Now come" Fire dragged the still protesting albino into the hallway, leaving the classroom in silence.

I broke the silence, waving my hand in the air frantically, though I didn't wait for Ms. Dignem to notice before I asked my question.  
"Since I don't have a partner anymore and neither does Deidara can I be his for today!?" I asked excitedly.  
"Um, sure Melanie" she replied.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed as I ran around the cluttered desk and sat in Hidan's seat. "So where were you guys in the experiment?" I tried to sound normal, but I don't think it was working very well. He explained where, and we continued with it, though I did A LOT of staring. The class was over too soon, and I grudgingly grabbed my stuff while Fire and Hidan came and got theirs, having been lectured on swearing for a bit. Fire looked pretty happy, and Hidan didn't look too pissed, which made me wonder how it all turned out. "Bye Deidara!!" I said, waving hyperly as he walked down the crowded burgundy and white hall in the opposite direction. He waved back and I grinned. We hadn't gotten along too badly, which made this even more of the best day of my life than it already was. Fire and I quickly made our way to our music class, both of us wondering who if any, of the Akatsuki would be in that class, as it was an easy course.

I saw the silver hair as Hidan disappeared into the music room but I didn't tell Fire, though she found out as soon as we walked into the room with our instruments. She waved to him and he waved back with a smile, and I asked her for the millionth time what they had done in the hallway, but she hadn't told me. All I knew was that they were friends now, as were Deidara and I. Hidan was standing next to the music teacher, Mrs. White, and another familiar person who had blue hair and tinged blue skin, and what looked like gills on his face. They were probably talking about what instruments they played.

Hidan was on the snare drum, and Kisame played the flute apparently. Fire sat behind me in music, and we were on the ends of our rows, until Kisame pulled a chair up next to me. I found it hilarious that he played flute. He grinned at me and Fire when he sat down.  
"Hey. I'm Kisame, as I'm guessing you two know" he said with a laugh. I looked at Fire, guessing that she'd told Hidan how much we knew about them, and the albino had told Kisame.  
"I'm Mel" I said, waving slightly.  
"Fire" I looked at my friend as she said it, and we both grinned. This would be interesting.  
"So you and Hidan are taking this as an easy course aren't you?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Pretty much" he said with a shrug.

Music was my second favourite class, and I was pretty good at it, though I soon found that so was Kisame, which made me laugh in the middle of playing, causing my flute to squeak. Fire laughed at that, though she had taken her mouth off of the mouthpiece so that her clarinet didn't squeak as well. I stopped laughing quickly and continued to play, every once and a while glancing sideways as if still not believing that the Akatsuki had actually come to Pine Ridge. Although, the school's nickname was also Crime Ridge, which might have had an influence and Pein's decision on what school they moved to.

The class went pretty much normally, well, as normal as it could be with two idiots, an insane immortal, and a fish-man in the class. The bell rang and I got up and put my instrument away, my mind going over the day's events excitedly. School definitely just got better. I looked at Hidan and Kisame, who were by the door, apparently waiting for Fire and I. I just realized now what they were wearing, as I hadn't been paying attention before, but really, what had I been expecting, that they would wear their cloaks to school? Kisame was wearing black baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that had 'The terror that lurks in your bathtub' written across the front and a picture of a sharks fin next to it. Ironic. Hidan was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the name of a store on it in purple, but the name was cut off by the black sweater he wore over top, half done up.

Fire and I hurried over to the two waiting at the door and we walked down the hall together, discussing how confusing the layout of Pine Ridge was. The stairs don't all go to the third floor, the third floor wasn't completely connected, and the numbers on the doors didn't go in order. What the fuck. By grade 11, Fire and I knew our way around, and we didn't get confused anymore, but I had a feeling all of the Akatsuki were suffering from the confusion as much as we had in grade 9. We all headed off to our lockers, which were all in different parts of the school.

I opened my locker quickly, eager to be walking home with Fire so we could talk about our AMAZING day. The locker beside me which had been vacant until today, opened. I turned my head to look at my new 'neighbour ' but I saw nothing until I glanced down. There stood a short teen with fiery red hair and brown eyes, which I immediately recognized as Sasori. He seemed to notice me looking at him since he looked up at me, face emotionless.  
"Are you in my math class?" I asked confusedly. He raised an eyebrow but nodded. I looked him up and down quickly, looking at the black jeans and black t-shirt with a red band logo on it. "Wow I completely didn't notice that. I'm Mel by the way" I gave a small smile, and he nodded again.  
"So you're the girl Deidara was talking about. . ." he started to get his books out of his locker and shove them into his backpack.  
"Yeah he's in my science class. . . but he was talking about me?" I grinned.  
"Yes. He wouldn't shut up actually. . . apparently you're good at chemistry even when you're staring at him most of the time" he chuckled slightly and I scratched the back of my head, laughing. Well that was good to know.  
"Well, I gotta go. BYE!" I slammed my messy locker shut and sprinted down the hall, people parting to let me through, as they always did. People were used to me running down the halls like an idiot by now.

I met Fire where I usually did, and we walked home together, all going as it always did, including the conversation topic: the Akatsuki. But this time we actually had the real thing to be talking about. I tripped more than I usually did while we walked, probably because I was so excited and hyper. We got home after the long walk, but we stopped to talk on the corner of our two streets, as we always did. Life would be quite different with the Akatsuki around, especially since we were getting along with the few members we had met so far.


	2. Chapter 2

yay chapter 2 ^.^ I hope poepl are liking this . Fire does mostly cuz its got her and Hidan in it and she finds it funny, but i dunno if other people do . i hope so. So yeah enjoy.

****

_**Chapter 2: More than friends?**_

A week had gone by since the Akatsuki had first come to our school, and Fire and I hung out with them at lunch and after school, as well as the classes we had with them. I found out that not only did I have math with Sasori, but I had it with Tobi as well, but he was absent the first day. Just what I need first thing in the morning. The only seat in the class other than the one in the back that Sasori now occupied was right next to me, because nobody wanted to be next to me first thing in the morning, as I was prone to angry outbursts and spazzes.

Tobi wouldn't shut up. He never did. I leaned my head on my hand, staring at the wall blankly as the orange masked teen chattered on and on. He wore black pants and a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt, and black gloves. Not an inch of skin showing.  
"TOBI WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?!?" I screeched, standing up from my chair as I did so. " I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GO INSANE IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KEEP IT CLOSED!!!!" Tobi shrank back in his chair and muttered a quick apology as the class stared at me and the teacher rolled her eyes. She had long since stopped trying to get me to stop my outbursts. I was used to having an entire class's faces towards me when I did something more idiotic than usual. A few kids laughed, and as I glared at everyone in the class before I sat down I saw a small amused smirk on Sasori's pale face, though he continued his work.

I had no math homework, thank god. I hate math. Always have, always will, though it's my best class. I headed off to gym where we were playing volleyball. I described this morning's spazz to Konan and Fire as I glared across the large gym where I could see Tobi epically phailing in his class. He still wore his black clothes, the only one who didn't have to change because of a 'health condition'. I sucked at volleyball, but Konan wasn't bad, and neither was Fire. When the ball came my way, Konan tried to get it as often as she could, while Fire stood and laughed as I screamed and cringed. Volleyball really wasn't my sport. My team knew by now not to let me near a volleyball, or someone was bound to get hurt. And it would probably end up being me. Gym was over soon, and the three of us headed off to meet the others for lunch after stopping to grab our food, and Tobi followed us like a little dog wearing a mask. That was said to be a medical condition too.

Lunch was always interesting. We never bothered with the overcrowded cafeteria, so we all met outside to eat, as the weather was still nice for October. When the four of us arrived I looked around to see that we were the last ones there. Again. We always sat in the same circle in the brownish grass. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Fire, me, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Tobi. Pein stayed at home and pretended to be their foster father, which made Fire and I crack up when we found out. I took my seat beside Deidara and pulled out my sandwich. My mom never packed me anything different, and most of the time I didn't even get a drink. I didn't see him until lunch often, unless I saw him in the halls on my way to gym, as our first period classes were switched, so we always had to pass each other.

We were all talking animatedly- well, all of us except for Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu (who was counting his money. . . wow) – and we never really ate much. It always made me laugh to look at Fire and Hidan at lunch, seeing how it showed how much they liked each other, though it probably did with Deidara and I as well. We weren't specifically talking to anybody. It was more like a huge messed up conversation with people jumping in at random times and stopping to have side conversations with someone else. It really was a sight to see, us all sitting there talking and most of us being idiots.

As always, the bell rang too soon, and we all got up to go to our respective classes after grabbing our binders and such. All of our binders were covered in doodles and writing, except Itachi's. Sasori's were covered in more intricate drawings though, no real 'doodling'. Fire, Hidan, Deidara, and I all has Science next. Science was always fun, and now Hidan and Deidara had switched seats so that Deidara was in front of me, and Hidan in front of Fire. As we worked they often turned around to talk, and Hidan's new excuse for his swearing was that he had tourette's syndrome . It was kinda sad that the teachers all believed him so easily, so he could swear all he wanted.

We were supposed to be doing a weird booklet on the chemicals we work with in class. We all thought it was pretty boring, and most of the class wasn't really working, though the booklet was about 10 pages long. Deidara and Hidan were turned around talking to Fire and I and Ms. Dignem walked by, stopping in the small aisle beside our desks.  
"I would appreciate less talking and more working please" she said, ignoring the rolls of our eyes.  
"Motherfucker" Hidan muttered, adding unnecessary twitches to make it look like he really did have tourette's. I flipped off the teacher under the large desk as she walked away, and Deidara and Hidan turned around grudgingly. Deidara wore gloves on his hands so that the mouths on his hands weren't visible, and nobody really mentioned them.  
"I don't think she likes us very much. . . other people are turned around talking but THEY don't get in trouble. . ." I hissed to Fire and she nodded.  
"I don't think any teacher likes us" she laughed quietly. It was too true.

Science was over. It was my only class with Deidara sadly, so I gave him a quick hug before skipping down the halls hyperly, as was normal. I always gave him a 'friendly' hug before I left him, which I'm happy to say he returned. Every time. Fire also gave Hidan one –which he also returned- but she had no need at the moment since we had music with him. I ran after them since they left without me. . . bitches. I could see Fire's curly brown hair and Hidan's slicked back silver, but people wouldn't let me through, so I jumped up and down impatiently in the middle of the hallway.  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST _MOVE_!?!?" I screamed. The kids crowding the hall all looked at me and the swarm moved to make an opening just big enough to let me through. "Thank you" I said calmly, running through to Fire and Hidan who were standing a few yards down the hall laughing at my outburst. People seemed to be avoiding the laughing pair, probably because of Hidan's insane laugh.

Fire and I had taken to beating up Kisame in music, though the teacher didn't notice. The clarinets had a rest, though the flutes were still playing. Since Kisame was on my right, my flute was behind his head as I played, and I jerked It forwards to hit him in the back of his blue head, while continuing to play. His head snapped forwards and smacked into the music stand that we shared and he stopped playing.  
"OW!" he complained.  
"Kisame! Keep playing and be quiet!" Mrs. White wasn't sure why the blue man did this every class, but we were all sure she was getting fed up with it. Over the class you could barely hear Hidan's laugh as he played drums. He had been moved to the kit, which he liked a lot better. Kisame glared at be before he continued to play, and Fire smacked him in the back of the head with her clarinet, perfectly times so as soon as she did she had to start playing again, the rests over.

I just faintly heard the hiss from Hidan, but I heard it all the same.  
"Fire! Watch this!" I glanced back, knowing that this was probably something I wanted to see. Hidan glanced around before spazzing on the black drum kit, going into a really complicated riff. Everyone in the class stopped playing and turned to gape at him, and Fire, Kisame, and I all burst out laughing.  
"Um, Hidan I appreciate the enthusiasm, but could you please stick to what's written on the sheet?" Mrs. White asked him.  
"I'm sorry, it's my musician's creativity. I just have to express myself" you could tell that Hidan was trying not to laugh as he said this, and it caused the three of us to laugh harder, me falling off of my chair and lying on the hard ground laughing, which caused even more laughter. By this point everyone in the class was staring at us, but once we got under control we continued to play, though there was random giggles from me, as I just couldn't stop.

When I got to my locker, Deidara was leaning against it, arguing with Sasori loudly. I couldn't help it when my eyes wandered up and down his body. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue shirt with that said 'I'm Art' on it in big lime green letters. I guessed the topic as soon as I heard their voices and whaddaya know? I was right. Art. I walked up behind the blonde and neither of them seemed to notice me until I cut in.  
"Art's a bang, retard" I said to Sasori.  
"Great Dei, your girlfriend's here so you can team up on me" he commented dryly. Deidara moved so that I could get into my locker and I could see a bit of red on what was visible of his face.  
"She's not my girlfriend, un" he grumbled.  
"Whatever" the red-head muttered as he grabbed his bag and walked down the hall. Deidara turned to me, but he was avoiding my eyes.  
"Unless you want to be my girlfriend?" he looked up now, and I grinned broadly. All of the Akatsuki knew that I was a Deidara fangirl, and that Fire was a Hidan fangirl, so I wasn't sure why Deidara was even asking.  
"FUCK YES!" I screamed and gave him a big hug. He laughed and hugged me back, but sadly he had to leave to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, un. Bye" he said as he dashed down the hall.

I skipped off to meet Fire, practically glowing in happiness. The weather seemed to reflect my mood. The sky was bright blue and it was unseasonably warm out. Fire looked smug when I met her outside, and I immediately asked what had happened.  
"Hidan asked me out" she said proudly, smirking. I laughed.  
"Deidara asked me out too" I almost yelled it and then laughed again. When I got home I kept glancing at the clock. Was it possible for time to drag more slowly? I had thought that the first day the Akatsuki had come to Pine Ridge too, but now I wasn't just seeing the person I was obsessed with, I was dating him.

Math again. Deidara seemed to have told everyone that we were going out since Tobi kept going on and on. . . and on about it. I drowned it out the best I could, and I ended up falling asleep near the end of class. The bell ringing jolted me awake. I screamed and jumped up.  
"OH MY GOD FIRE!!!!" I yelled, mistaking the bell for the fire alarm. Once I realized that everyone was staring at me as if I had grown a second head before laughing their asses off, I shook my head a few times as if to clear the sleep from it. "Shit" I muttered as I grabbed my stuff and ran, laughing at my own stupidity. As I ran to gym, I tripped on my way down the stairs and I fell all the way down, though someone caught me as I neared the bottom. I looked up to see that it was Deidara who had caught me, on his way to math. "Heh. . . Hi" I said with a slight laugh.  
"Be careful, un" he said with a smile. "We all know how clumsy you are. You don't need to be hurting yourself now". I laughed and stood up hugging him quickly.  
"Awwwwww" I looked up to see Hidan and Kisame laughing at us as they walked to art together, but it was Kisame who had spoken. I flipped them off before turning back to Dei.  
"I gotta go. See you at lunch. Thanks and bye!" I dashed off again, but not before hearing him say 'bye' as well.

I got to gym and described my morning to Fire while we were playing dodge ball, and Konan was on the other team. I'm happy to say, we were kicking her team's ASSES. I didn't really throw much, but I'm good at dodging. Hanging out with Fire for most of my spare time has given me uber good reflexes. We stuck as close as we could to each other so that she could hear my story, as my mornings were always more interesting than hers, and she laughed her ass off the entire time- except for the part where I flipped Hidan and Kisame off. . . she smacked me for 'being mean' to Hidan. Like he's never mean to me! In the end, our team won three out of four games, and we spent about ten minutes rubbing into Konan's face that we won. I'm not sure why we find amusement in that, but idiots can find amusement in the simplest and randomest things.

We sat in the same circle in the scratchy grass for lunch of course, and Fire brought up an interesting proposal.  
"The band is starting today! Whoever can play an instrument should join! We get to go to Wonderland in May! It's gonna be AWESOME!! So who's gonna join?" My hand immediately shot up at her words, followed by hers (duh), Hidan's, Deidara's, and Kisame's. I turned to Deidara.  
"What instrument do you play?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Tenor Sax. " he replied with a grin. I nodded. I could picture that.  
"This is gonna be AWESOME!" My fist shot in the air as I said so, picturing Deidara playing the sax.

We left to make it to the band practice, leaving the rest of them to talk amongst themselves, though it was considerably quieter since the loudest people in the group had left. I held Deidara's hand as we walked through the shabby halls of Crime Ridge as naturally as if we had been dating for a year, even though it had only been a day. I noticed that Hidan and Fire also held hands, and that Kisame kept glancing behind him as if wishing Itachi was with us. Fire and I had found out quite quickly and not to mention awkwardly, that Kisame and Itachi were gay for each other when we had been looking for the Akatsuki and walked around a bush in front of the building and caught them making out. None of us had mentioned the incident, but definitely none of us had forgotten it.

Band practice went normally. Oh my god it's a miracle. No laughing, no beating up Kisame, no random spazzes on the drums, no squeaking. Normal wasn't something any of us were used to. We were playing some cool pieces, but they were all Christmassy, as that was the first concert we would be in. We didn't actually play the full song for any of them, only about a quarter to see what we would be playing. After band, my thoughts drifted ahead to Halloween. It was in a few weeks, and I had NO idea what I was going to be, as we had all agreed to dress up, no matter how much any of us didn't want to. I personally was fine with dressing up like an idiot, though I'm sure some of the Akatsuki weren't too pleased with the agreement. It would definitely be a fuckin' funny day.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

yay chapter 3!!! I'm currently working on chapter 4 and I hope to get it up in the next few days, but if I don't, bare with me!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Halloween Day**_

It was the day before Halloween, and I was scrambling for a costume. Smart aren't I? I finally decided on being a dead purple cow. Don't ask. It was a purple cow suit, with the head and all, and it had random splotches of blood all over it that made it look like it had been shot about 20 times. I got the strangest looks walking down the halls on Halloween, despite what day it was. You'd think I had grown a second head. I sat down at my seat in math, in a considerably better mood than normal. Tobi walked in soon after, and his costume made me burst out laughing, which probably looked pretty random as I was wearing a purple cow suit. Tobi was apparently being grapes for Halloween. Big, green, grapes. His costume looked as if he had made it himself (which he probably had) and the orange swirly mask and black clothes on underneath made it look even more ridiculous. Tobi was followed into the large classroom by Sasori. Seeing him made me fall out of my chair, laughing harder than I had at the idiot who sat beside me.

Sasori was wearing a pink tutu, pink leotard, and a pink sparkly shirt. He had blush on his face, pink eye shadow, and bright pink lipstick. He also wore ballet slippers, and a tiara in his hair. That was probably the funniest sight I've ever seen. I looked around quickly, making sure the teacher wasn't looking when I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture on him before shoving it back in the pocket of my cow suit, laughing my ass off.  
"Awwwwww Sasori you look ADORABLE!!!" I cooed, bursting out laughing again. He glared at me, though I could see a trace of amusement in his face at the cow suit. "I'm guessing Konan helped?" I raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it thanks to the massive cow head I was wearing. He nodded, clearly not impressed with his costume. I couldn't wait to see what everyone else was wearing.

Nobody really got any work done in math, so I had a shitload of homework. Great. I was supposed to be going to the mansion that the Akatsuki now resided in with Fire today after school, and get Hidan ready to be our decoration for tonight. We were only going to have one decoration, but it would be enough.

I walked through the crowded hallways, straining my neck to see above the sea of heads to see if I could find Deidara. I really wanted to know what his costume was. I saw a flash of brilliant blonde and I scanned over Deidara's costume, laughing openly. I was carrying the cow head so everyone could see who it was looking like an utter retard. My eyes met Dei's and he smirked.  
"Nice, un" he said with a laugh.  
"You too" I grinned. He looked good in his costume. Apparently he was being a pirate. He wore an eye patch on the eye hidden under his bangs, so all you could see of it was the strings holding it on. He wore an old-fashioned button up coat that really looked as if it belonged on a pirate, and the perfect hat, complete with a blood red feather sticking out of it. He wore tight black pants and brown boots, and he really looked as if he belonged in an old pirate story, other than the long blonde ponytail that stuck out from the back of his hat. He had even cut a hole for it. He had black leather gloves instead of the normal cotton ones with the fingers cut off that he normally wore, and he had a thin plastic sword hanging at his waist. "Aren't we not allowed to bring weapons to school? Like, even fake ones?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. He smirked. Of course we weren't, but he did anyways. Of course.  
"I've got a written letter from Pein threatening anyone who tried to take it away, un" he said with a laugh. I could definitely see that, and I laughed with him.  
"Well I'll see you at lunch!" I said with a wave, and I dashed off between people again, which was much more difficult with a cow costume on.

We all had to change out of our costumes for gym, and I was glad to be out of the damned dead purple cow suit. Fire had her hair dyed red, and she had two 'tattoos' under her eyes, though it was really only red marker. She was being Reno from Final Fantasy 7 for Halloween, as she had for the past few years, and she had the costume pretty much perfect. We walked into the gym and sat down, waiting for Konan. I heard a prep squealing and I looked over. I was confused, so I got up and snuck up behind them, ignoring Fire's eye rolling as she watched my curiosity get the better of me. I kept my eyes on the tiled gym floor as I snuck up on them, trying not to make a sound. I peered over one of their shoulder, looking at the piece of paper the girl who was squealing held. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the picture, and I recognized it to having been taken the day before. I clenched my fists and glared at the girl.

"What the _fuck, _do you think you're doing?" I asked coldly, barely controlling my anger. I don't think the girl knew that it was my boyfriend's picture she held, but she pulled it to her overlarge chest anyways.  
"Looking at a picture of my future boyfriend. Now back off bitch" she replied, turning her back to me.  
"Your future boyfriend is he? I highly doubt that. Fucking bitch-ass ho!" I tried not to screech the last part as I threw myself on her, punching her in the face once I had pushed her to the ground. I threw my knee into her gut as I punched her in the face a few more times. Never, get a fangirl angry, especially when she's dating the person she's obsessed with. I barely heard the noise around me as I beat the crap out of this girl. I felt her nails digging into my arm as she pathetically tried to stop me. She was screaming, and I don't know where the teacher was, but her 'friends' had backed up against the wall, staring at me fearfully as I screamed insults and curses at her. She managed to push me back a little, but I smacked her across the face, screaming louder. I could head Fire's voice, and then it was joined by Konan's, but in my blinding rage I couldn't hear what they were saying, or rather, yelling. I felt two sets of arms on me, trying to pull me off, but it did little. I snapped at Fire's hand, and she gave a surprised yelp and let go, leaving Konan to try to pull me off, though she quickly grabbed hold again.

The girl was turning black and blue despite everyone's efforts to make me stop. She was crying, but I didn't care. I hoped she learned her lesson. Then I randomly heard Fire's voice, and I only distinctly heard one word.  
"Blah blah blah blah Tobi!" was what I heard. In reality, Fire had finally turned to Tobi who was on the other side of the gym in his class (there was no teacher there either so they weren't doing anything) and he hadn't noticed anything until Fire yelled "TOBI! COME HELP US! HUG UR SEMPAI". Hearing his name, my head snapped around to see the orange masked teen hurdling himself in my direction. I screamed and got off of the smaller girl quickly, running to the far corner of the gym where Tobi followed, and I ran away again.  
"BOOK IT!" I screamed as I ran and hid behind Fire, which didn't work very well as she was shorter than me. When the masked man followed me again I turned and punched him in the face, which successfully knocked him out. I sat down where I was, pulling my knees up and burying my face in them. "Shit I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?"

I looked up at my friends, who were looking at me with a mixture of pity and anger. I glanced at the unconscious Tobi, and then at the girl I had beaten up, who was being escorted to the bathroom on shaky legs by her friends. Friends who hadn't done anything as I beat the crap out of her, yet she turned to them when I was done. Pathetic. She still made me pissed off, and I couldn't say that I regretted what I did, because I didn't. Fire and Konan sat down beside me shook their heads.  
"Yeah, you're probably in a lot of shit" Fire said. Well that definitely cheered me up. "But what was that about anyways? All I heard was something about a bitch-ass ho. . . that part was kinda loud". I looked at my friends and got up, walking over to the piece of paper that lay forgotten on the ground. I brought it back to our little circle and sat down before showing it to them. They both made 'oooooh' sounds when they saw the picture of Deidara I was holding, that had little hearts drawn all around the main picture.

Tobi was conscious by lunch, and the bitch came back from the bathroom with makeup covering all of her bruises, and she looked at me fearfully as she retreated to the far corner of the gym. I figured she was too proud to let people know that she had gotten beaten up, so I might not get in trouble for that. And Tobi, well, he wouldn't tattle on me. I had reasons to believe that he had a crush on me. It was slightly creepy. The teacher showed up at the very end of class, and he apologized profusely for being so late, and he asked if we had been behaving for the entire time we were unsupervised. I almost burst out laughing as everyone nodded, including the bitch, though her eyes strayed to me. Once she saw that I had caught her looking at me her gaze quickly snapped back to the teacher as the bell rang.

"I sure as HELL, am probably the luckiest person on the face of the planet. I knocked out one kid and beat the crap out of another in one class and I didn't even get in trouble!" I laughed with relief as we walked to join the rest of the Akatsuki for lunch. I was back in my cow costume, Fire back in her black pants, white dress shirt, and black jacket, and Konan was also back in her costume. I swear I thought she was a stripper when I first saw her. She was apparently going as Brittany Spears. She was wearing a gold bikini with a white bathrobe with a big 'BS' on the front pocket of it. When Fire commented on the 'BS' I said it meant that she looked like bullshit. Her costume was completed by a blonde wig, though nobody but us and the Akatsuki knew that she was wearing perfectly skin toned tight pants that weren't even noticeable.

We were the first ones on the grass for once, and we took our respective seats in our circle, leaving enough spaces for who was to sit there. I had the cow head on the grass behind me and I leaned against it. We were all looking at the people milling around for a glimpse of one of our friends. Tobi had been talking to me non-stop once he had regained consciousness, and didn't take the hint that I didn't want to talk to him since I was completely ignoring him and talking to Fire and Konan.

Sasori and Itachi were the first ones to reach us, and Fire and I both burst out laughing at them. Sasori's outfit just didn't get old. I could be laughing all day. Fire hadn't seen him yet today, but she had seen Itachi, so we were both laughing at one of them, though a different one. It wasn't really that confusing though. Itachi was dressed as an i-Pod. No joke. He was wearing a purple i-Pod Nano suit, and his face was in the middle of the screen. His arms and legs were sticking out of it and clad in what looked like purple silk. Konan had waaaay too much fun with their costumes. They both glared at us as they took their respective seats and we all waited for the rest to join us, though Fire and I laughed every time we glanced at any of the people in the circle.

Kisame and Kakuzu walked up now, and neither of them looked too impressed with their costumes. I think the only one who I'd seen who did so for was Tobi and Deidara. And Fire of course. Kisame was wearing all green, his arms were like giant leaves, and the hat he was wearing surrounded his face with petals. Yes, this fish was now a flower. Kakuzu however, was now a giant spool of thread. Ironic. He looked exactly the same except that he was wearing all beige clothes and he had a length of thick black string tied around his torso, and what looked like it was supposed to be the ends of the spool around his neck and waist. Fire and I burst out laughing again, not able to help ourselves. Konan really wanted to make them look ridiculous. Only two people were left, and our circle would be complete. Sadly, it was the people Fire and I longed to see the most.

I didn't even recognize Hidan when he walked up with Deidara. He was dressed as schoolgirl. Wearing a miniskirt and a white blouse, he had a blonde wig on his head done in pigtails. He had something stuffed in his short to make it look even more like he was a girl, and he had bubblegum in his mouth. Both Fire and I burst out laughing at the sight, though I was sure that Fire's eyes were travelling up and down his tall form.  
"TRANNY!!!" I yelled, still laughing. I was probably laughing more today than I ever had in my life, but it was hard not to. He flipped me off as he took his seat between Kakuzu and Fire, and Deidara took his seat between Sasori and I with a grin.

For the entire lunch period we talked about our plans for the night, and what we would be changing our costumes to. For the first half of the night we were going to get Hidan to be our decoration at Fire's house, and then we would have some fun running around the streets all night, as it was a Friday. Fire's parents and mine had both allowed us to stay overnight at 'Konan's house' having no idea that she lived with nine guys. It would definitely be an interesting night.  
"So what's with the cow suit?" Kisame asked me with a grin.  
"Well, my Granddad always used to say 'I've never seen a purple cow, I never hope to see one. But I'll tell you anyhow, I'd rather see than be one!'. So I decided that I was going to be a purple cow, but then I was bored so I poured some red paint I found that looks exactly like blood in random places. So I'm a dead purple cow" I explained, looking down at my costume. I hadn't heard my Granddad say that in a long time. Probably because I wasn't three anymore, even if he treated me like it. Everyone laughed at my explanation, except for Sasori and Itachi. Of course.

I walked down the hall to Science with Deidara, Fire and Hidan. Walking up the stairs, I tripped. Not out of the ordinary for me, but falling up the stairs was pretty humiliating. They all laughed at me, including many people I didn't know who stopped to watch on their way to class. Deidara helped me up, and I picked up the binder I had dropped, along with my book and my pencil case.  
"Thanks" I muttered, keeping my head down as I walked through the still laughing people. We got to the classroom and sat down, grinning when we found out that we were conducting another experiment today. I love experiments.

"Um. . . Deidara. . . I need you to tie back all of your hair" Ms. Dignem said, indicating to the large chunk of hair that covered his face.  
"What, un!? No! I'm not putting my bangs back!" the blonde protested, patting his blonde bangs lightly as if to ensure that they stayed in place.  
"Deidara you must tie it back, unless you want them to catch fire. It's a safety issue" the teacher sighed impatiently, but the blonde refused.  
"I don't care, un. I'm used to working with dangerous stuff like this". I laughed at this. I hadn't actually seen him blow anything up yet seeing as I hadn't seen him anywhere other than school sadly, though he said he would blow some shit up for me tonight. Ms. Dignem sighed and rolled her eyes.

We were working with the chemicals, and I picked up a vial of bright red acid. Apparently it was really dangerous and we weren't allowed to touch the vial without rubber gloves as a precaution. Hidan picked up the vial as well, and he looked at it for a moment. He rolled up the sleeve of his white blouse and dripped a drop of the acid onto his arm, hissing as it burnt through his flesh and dripped through to drop onto the floor. It was a rather large drop he had poured, and as it ate through the floor and disappeared a scream was audible from the person who sat underneath Hidan on the first floor, as we were on the second.  
"Shit. . ." he muttered, dropping to his knees and peering through the hole to see the kid who was clutching the burn mark on his forehead. He had obviously looked up to see why pieces of the ceiling had been disintegrating and falling on him. The albino burst out laughing, as did Deidara, Fire and I, but he quickly got to his feet so he wouldn't get in shit for dropping acid on a kid.

A bit later, I saw Deidara studying some chemicals and looking at the paper in front of us that told us what NOT to combine, as they might explode. I grinned as I watched him pick up a beaker with a clear substance in it and pour a drop of it into one with a blue liquid. The concoction fizzed slightly before completely exploding, sending glass and chemicals everywhere. There was smoke everywhere and it was completely silent, until Deidara broke it.  
"That was fucking AWESOME, UN!!!!" he yelled, punching a fist in the air. He turned to face me with a grin, and I saw that his face was covered with soot, except for the patch of skin and his bangs that were under his goggles. He pulled the goggles up to his forehead so that the clean patch was more visible.  
"That was fuckin' amazing!" I agreed with a grin. Ms. Dignem came over to scold Deidara, though I'm sure I could see a falter in her step when she saw the grin on the blonde's face.

After getting in trouble for purposely making the chemicals spontaneously combust, Deidara was allowed to go to the bathroom to clean the soot off of his face and forearms, and try to get it out of his hair. While he was gone Fire brought up something that made me smirk.  
"Oh, we didn't tell the guys what happened in gym did we?" she asked with an evil grin. Hidan heard this and turned around.  
"Oooooh what happened in gym?" he asked nosily. I laughed and held up a hand.  
"Wait till Dei comes back. Then I'll tell you". He frowned, but turned back around.

The moment Deidara walked back in the classroom, Hidan turned around again.  
"So what happened in gym?" he asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes and waited until the blonde had sat back down and turned to face us. Ms. Dignem had decided to stop the experiment for today, so we had the rest of the class to do nothing. Sweet.  
"Ok. So some preps were sitting in the corner of the gym and one was squealing over a picture. I snuck over to see what the picture was of and kinda lost it. I beat the crap outta the girl until Fire and Konan got Tobi to try and hug me. I ended up punching him in the face which knocked him out. We never found out where the teacher was but I didn't get in trouble. At all" I explained, grinning slightly.

Deidara and Hidan looked confused.  
"Who was the picture of, un?" Deidara asked. I could see that he was jealous, wondering who I had gotten so mad that someone was looking at a picture of them that I had beaten the kid up. Fire and I exchanged an amused look.  
"Um. . . it was this picture" I pulled the picture out of the pocket of my cow suit and handed it to him. He unfolded it and laughed.  
"Wow un. . . you seriously beat a girl up for squealing over a picture of me?" the blonde asked as Hidan looked at it and laughed.  
"Well she also said that it was a picture of her future boyfriend when I asked what she was doing. I kinda lost it" I laughed and scratched the back of my head. Deidara grinned at me and the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and hugged Deidara quickly before heading off to music with Hidan and Fire.

Kisame had to move his chair over a few feet so that the petals on his costume didn't block my view of the music sheets. Which meant that I couldn't smack him in the back of the head without stretching over, which would be a huge hint to the teacher that it wasn't just Kisame being insane. Fire also had to reach with her clarinet, so music was a little low-key.

I could see the teacher glancing at Kisame every one and awhile as if wondering why he hadn't randomly outburst yet. This made me laugh, and once I started, I couldn't stop. I burst out laughing insanely and I fell off of my chair, Kisame grabbing my flute quickly so that I didn't break it. I curled into a ball on the floor as my face turned red from laughing. I swear one of these days I'm gonna die of lack of oxygen 'cuz I'm laughing too hard. Everyone stopped playing and looked at me like I had a disease. As suddenly as I had started laughing, I stopped and sat back on my chair as if nothing had happened. I took my flute from Kisame and continued playing from where everyone had left off, but when nobody else did I stopped and looked around.  
"What, never seen someone laugh before?" I asked raising an eyebrow confusedly. This earned a few laughs and everyone prepared to play again.

Class was over, and I was getting hyper as I sprinted to my locker, not getting there fast enough. I beat Sasori though, who was normally there first since the wood shop class that he took with Kakuzu, Tobi, and Deidara was closer than the music room. This made sense though, since I had booked it as fast as I could in excitement. The short red-head was there soon enough, and we walked together with Tobi to meet the rest of the Akatsuki to walk to their mansion to prepare for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

XO sorry this took so long. . . I had the worst case or writer's block EVER!!! actually I had everything block. . . but yeah anyways. . . finally got this up, though in my opinion it's terrible XP not to mention that its the shortest XP yeah well R&R!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Halloween Night**_

I looked up at the mansion as we walked up to it. It was gray and it looked like it was falling apart, which apparently it was. Hence why Kakuzu got it so cheap. It was kinda creepy looking, but I ignored this as our large group walked up to the front door. Pein had obviously heard us all, because he walked out of the house as we were standing on the large front porch. It was obviously how loud we were that had notified Pein of our arrival, and he looked at Fire and I expressionlessly for a moment, and I noticed that it had become silent.  
"So you're the girls I've heard so much about" he said, his eyes flicking to Hidan and Deidara angrily as he finished speaking, which made Fire and I laugh.  
"Yup" I answered confidently. I had a huge smile on my face, which was partially due to Deidara's arm around my waist, and partially from excitement for the night to come. Fire and I had our clothes and stuff in our backpacks for the night, and as we walked in we pretty much ditched them by the door for the night.

Fire and I dragged Hidan off to one of the large bathrooms to prepare him to be our decoration. The bathroom was completely white. Everything was white except for the various knives we had spread on the counter. Hidan looked at them and raised an eyebrow.  
"Exactly what does being the 'decoration' include?" he asked, eyeing the biggest knife with interest.  
"Well, we're gonna cut you up really bad and set you on the porch and give you a bowl of candy, and we get to watch as you scare the shit outta the little kids" I explained while I decided which weapon to use first.  
"Oh ok" I laughed at this, as he sounded so ok with being cut up like that. Holding up two knives I turned to face him with an evil grin. Fire grabbed one too, but she didn't look as confident with it as I was. I don't think she really wanted to hurt Hidan.  
"Ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, and I stuck the knife into his right arm, dragging it down quickly. The albino hissed in pain and let out a stream of curses as I moved to the other arm, and blood dripped onto the floor of the bathroom.

Hidan now had wounds all over his chest (he had taken his shirt off) and arms, and a few on his face, but Fire wouldn't let me do too many there, so there were just a few light scratches that were only deep enough to draw blood. He was a bloody mess, and it was just about time for the little kids to come knocking. Deidara and Sasori had each carved a pumpkin and they stood on the front porch. Deidara's pumpkin had guess what!? A very detailed carved out explosion on it. And Sasori's had a scorpion. I was surprised it had taken us that long to get Hidan ready, but adding it with the quick tour of the house, and actually walking there, we had only spent an hour getting him ready. Our 'quick' tour had been about 45 minutes, but only because the damaged mansion was fucking huge.

Hidan sat on the front porch while everybody else sat on a balcony that was off to the side on the front of the house so that we had a perfect view of the porch, even though there was a roof over it. The angling was perfect, and it showed a lot of how fucking massive the house was. It was unseasonably warm that night. I'd say it was about 30 out, and this was after the sun had gone down. It was pretty odd, but I wasn't complaining. Half of the guys weren't even wearing shirts (including Deidara) as we sat on random black deck chairs along the edge of the balcony, waiting for the first bunch of little kids for Hidan to scare. I wasn't wearing my costume anymore, none of us were.

A bunch of little kids hurried down the sidewalk and up the huge driveway of the mansion, and we watched eagerly as the two boys and a girl walked up to Hidan with big grins.  
"That's a really cool costume mister!" a little boy in a Spiderman costume said excitedly. The other boy was wearing a Batman costume, and the girl was dressed as a princess. Hidan raised an eyebrow, which was hardly visible from this distance.  
"Who's wearing a fucking costume?" he asked, and the kids glanced at each other from his use of language. "This is real blood. See" he wiped some of the fresher blood off of him and then wiped it onto the Spiderman. The kids all screamed as Hidan shifted and some of his wounds were open a bit more and you could see inside of the wounds. The little kids ran to their parents who consoled their children, but obviously thought it was just some trick to scare people. All of us on the balcony tried to keep our laughter in, and all of them succeeded except me, and Deidara put a hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter.

That happened about eight more times before it got dark and the older kids started coming around. A pair of about twelve-year-old boys approached the porch, talking loudly. They were both dressed as the grim reaper. How original. One boy pointed at Hidan's chest excitedly.  
"Whoa that's some really cool makeup!" he exclaimed. His friend nodded enthusiastically but the albino rolled his eyes.  
"It's not makeup. . . look" he pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed himself right in the heart and grinned through the pain. Fire gasped as he did this, as did the two boys.  
"Oh my god. . . " the first one said, backing away from Hidan slowly. I could see the horrified expression on his face clearly as blood seeped out around the knife, which made me laugh. Both of the boys turned and ran down the driveway screaming, despite their age. We all burst out laughing, unable to help ourselves. I fell over from laughing, though nobody else did of course. They all just laughed harder as Fire grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet roughly.

There were about eighteen more groups of kids that came, though a lot of people avoided the dark mansion because of how creepy it looked. It was about 10 when we stopped, and Hidan got all stitched up by Kakuzu. We were all waiting on the driveway for Hidan and Kakuzu. . . and Fire who wouldn't leave her boyfriend through the process. We were all about to leave without the three when they came outside, Hidan pulling a shirt over his head. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu were all staying home, so it was just Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Fire and I who piled into the identical cars. In one black convertible Mustang was Deidara and I in the front, Tobi in the back. In the other car, was Hidan and Fire in the front, and Kisame in the back. Hidan and Deidara weren't the safest drivers, and we raced down the streets in the dark. Kisame, Deidara, Fire, Hidan and I were all yelling and screaming in exhilaration, and Tobi was screaming in fear of his senpai's restless driving.

The sound of sirens wailed behind us and Deidara cursed quietly. We all turned to see a police car following us quickly. A yell of "FUCKING FLOOR IT!!" from Hidan sent us all going as fast as the cars would go, anywhere but home. Leading the cops back to the mansion that the Akatsuki now inhibited wasn't a great plan. I wasn't planning on asking where the hell we were going as we sped down the streets, all of us silent. The police car sped up as well, and a second one joined it. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and the sound of 'Original Prankster' reached my ears. From the song I knew instantly who it was. Flipping it open I could hear Hidan's muffled cursing from the other side.  
"We're fucking screwed" I said into the phone.  
"Thank you Captain fucking OBVIOUS!" Fire said sarcastically. "Hidan's headed to that path we came across last summer. . . the one that's the narrow road that we found out was hard to follow someone on". I could hear my best friend chuckle at the memory of the hot day last summer. We were bored, so we did something random. The story of our lives.  
"Ok, good plan. We'll follow"  
"Good. Bye"  
"Bye". I closed my phone and turned to Deidara. "We're gonna head onto some roads in a forest place that are more like little paths and it's easy to lose someone there. Just follow them". Deidara nodded and concentrated on his driving. It was slightly terrifying being in a car driving away from the police like this, but it was also really exciting, and exhilarating as trees and houses whipped past us in a blur of shapes and lights. There weren't many people on the streets, which was a good thing, seeing as the two drivers were slightly insane without going as fast as the damn cars would drive. I glanced into the backseat to see Tobi staring out the back windshield at the two cop cars chasing us.

We got to the paths quickly, the police not far behind us. Deidara concentrated on the red lights on the back of the car in front of us as Hidan turned his high beams off, and the blonde followed suit, hoping to attract less attention from our pursuers. Following the twisting and turning roads at full speed was probably the most terrifying thing I've done in my life, especially with the sound of siren's echoing through my ears. The sirens faded as they lagged behind, and soon it was just background sound. 'Original Prankster' rang through the convertible again and I flipped open my phone.  
"I think we lost them" I said with a slight laugh. Fire laughed as well.  
"Thank god. We're gonna drive a bit more just to make sure, but we're slowing down so don't run into us" she said. I could tell by her tone that she was proud of the fact that we had all outrun the cops.  
" 'Kay. Bye" I closed my phone again and turned to Deidara. "Slow down" I warned. I could see the brake lights on the other car and the blonde pressed the brakes as well. After a few minutes we hit a clearing and pulled over. The six of us got out of the cars, laughing in relief. Tobi seemed eager to be out of the car, and he chattered excitedly about how much fun that was. We hung out there for a bit before getting back in the cars and heading home.

We got back to the dark mansion at about midnight. After explaining our evening to everyone who had missed out, everyone turned in for the night. I spent the night in Deidara's room, and Fire in Hidan's. Each of the members had a large king sized bed in their rooms, so it was no problem for Deidara and I to share. I guessed that Fire and Hidan shared as well, but didn't spend much time thinking about it as I fell asleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

heh sorry i took so long to put this up XO ive been busy with my school's Lacrosse team XP but season's over now (we came in 2nd XD) so ill hopefully be posting more often. ok ive had a few people comment on the OOCness of the Akatsuki, but i kinda had to change them a little to actually fit them into a school setting without them all getting expelled and shit so yeah. and just so EVERYONE knows, Mrs. Oatley-Willis is an actual supply teacher that we had to deal with, and this is EXACTLY how she acts. . . im not kidding. . . she was at my school for a month and a half -_-" so yeah ONTO THE STORY! and thanks for the wonderful reveiws and favs! i didn't really expect that ^.^" i originally made this just for Fire and i, and we both knew what was going on so sorry for any lack of charachter development XP yeah so ill stop talking now XD _**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Mrs. Oatmeal**_

The weekend had gone by too quickly in my opinion, and it was Monday again. Just fucking greeeaaaaaat. I would have slept through my math class had Tobi not been chatting about the night that fire and I had spent with the Akatsuki. Apparently the police chasing us was really exciting. No shit Sherlock. "Tobi. Just stop talking. You know we might get in trouble if they find out it was us the police were chasing? And then they'll throw us in jail and we won't see the light of day ever again as we're trapped in a small call in dirty cloths with terrible food to eat" I said tiredly. I knew from his silence that that really didn't appeal to him, though I knew it obviously wouldn't happen.

In gym we were forced to run kill hill. Kill hill is a steep hill in the middle of the Pine Ridge forest, and you had to run a track through the forest that was easy to get lost in, up the hill, back down, and back. With my coordination skills, I tripped about eighteen times, with no help back up from Fire and Konan who were probably so far away from me it wasn't even funny. At the top of kill hill I turned around to run back down and tripped. The most inconvenient place to fall. I fell right down the hill, picking up speed as I went, rolling all the way down.

I was covered in dirt and twigs when I saw Konan and Fire again. They both laughed at me and I flipped them off after making sure the teacher wasn't looking. The bitch who I'd beaten the crap out of the previous week had been avoiding going anywhere within a ten meter radius of me. "Oh my god I swear the teacher is trying to KILL ME!! Really. Kill hill on a Monday morning!?" I exclaimed.  
"In case you haven't noticed in the past 3 years. . . NONE OF THE TEACHERS LIKE YOU!!" Fire yelled and I laughed.  
"Good point"  
"Hmm I wonder why. . . " Konan pretended to muse for a moment before looking at me. "Maybe because you're a random clutzy idiot who never shuts up?" I stuck up my tongue.  
"Shut up!" I knew the pretty much admitted that what my blue-haired friend had said was true, but I couldn't lie. It was.

Lunch was pretty uneventful, but fun none the less. Much of our conversation revolved around Halloween, which was much more interesting with the whole Akatsuki instead of just Tobi. I really hate Tobi.  
"So you think Ms. Dignem will be here today, un?" Deidara asked Hidan with a sly grin. Fire, Hidan, Deidara and I all burst out laughing as we recalled our last science class. Ms. Dignem had seemed pretty fried by the time Hidan and Deidara had left the room.  
"Fuckin' doubt it" the albino replied with a smirk. "I swear that bitch'll be gone for a week at least". If that was true it would be a pretty interesting week. Subs were o much fun to mess with.

Heading to science I was about to walk into the classroom first when I almost screamed. I flung myself against the wall outside the classroom door and grabbed Deidara to stop him from going in. Fire, Hidan and Deidara all looked at me quizzically as I started repeating "Fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no" under my breath and started hyperventilating, my eyes wide.  
"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked me with a raised eyebrow. I turned to Fire and tilted my head to the side.  
"You remember Mrs. Oatley-Willis who was supplying for Mr. Inglis when he was gone for a month and a half in grade 8?" I asked.  
"MRS. OATMEAL!?!?" she had obviously caught on and she looked through the door. "Oh my fucking god NO!!!!!! FUCK I'M GONNA BEAT TH-" her words were cut off by Hidan's hand over her mouth.  
"Who the fuck is this Mrs. Oatmeal person?" he asked, looking between the two of us as Deidara was. I took a deep breath and looked at the both of them.  
"She's this really bitchy fucking shit ass ho supply teacher who is the stupidest person on the planet, knows NOTHING about science, and punishes kids for no reason at all. Not to mention the fact that she's ugly as fucking hell. Fire and I swore once she left that if we ever saw her again we would make her life a living hell, since she made ours one for a month and a half. And you two will make this so much easier" I grinned.  
"She called us SPED on the first day she was subbing for us!" Fire scowled and I hissed. I really hated that bitch. She thought we all loved her oh so much when the only person who even liked her at all was some prep named Kim.

I walking into the classroom now, almost gagging at the sight of Mrs. Oatley-Willis's face, and her neat handwriting on the board. Hidan and Deidara were both glaring at her, though she took no notice. Sat in my chair and deposited my binder on the desk. She started taking attendance and paused after she read out my name.  
"Melanie Cruise. . . I know you Melanie! So nice to see you again Mel! It'll be just like old times right?" she gave me what she probably thought was a charming smile and I growled low in my throat, but forced a smile.  
"Yeah. _Just _like old times" I smiled sweetly and innocently, and I saw Fire smirk from beside me. I couldn't believe she actually remembered me though. _Ew_. She did the same with Fire as she did to me, and pronounced Hidan's and Deidara's names wrong, resulting in them correcting her angrily. This would be really interesting.

The class began with a shitload of homework. Mrs. Oatley-Willis was famous for her homework assignments. None of the four of us were actually working on it. We sat and talked for about two minutes before Mrs. Oatmeal came up to us.  
"Stop talking and do your work" she snapped, her ugly wrinkled face angry. I knew that face well enough to be able to tell that one more work would have us all in the hall. From the smirk Fire was trying to contain, I figured she knew this too. As soon as the bitch walked away, we started talking again. She whirled around, face furious, black ratty hair sticking out a bit. God, déjà vu. "In the hall. All of you now. Take your work, and I'll be out there to talk to you in a minute.  
"Fine" I said cheekily, grabbing my binder and pencil case and stalking into the hall. I was followed by the three others, all smirking. None of us seemed to care that we were sent in the hall. It happened a lot. The moment the door closed we look at each other.  
"Book it" Fire said and we nodded, all turning and sprinting down the hallway.

I've never ditched school before, but I felt a sense of pride as we ran off school property. We stopped running when we got off the property and we walked to the Pizza Shack near the school. Nobody had money though, so we sat outside it talking for a bit. We decided to randomly show up for our last period class, so we walked back and headed to our lockers, getting there just as the bell rang. I told Sasori what we had just done, but all he did was roll his eyes before heading off to Wood shop which he had with Deidara, Tobi, and Kakuzu.

Fire and I cut Kisame a bit of slack today. Just a bit. We didn't hit him as often, but near the end of class he finally snapped.  
"I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING CUT YOU TO RIBBONS IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!" He yelled, Turning to glare at Fire and I.  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!" I yelled back, flailing my arms, resulting me in almost hitting my flute on the floor as I waved it. Fire and Hidan laughed as Kisame and I continued to argue, though for the multiple swear words that were exchanged, we both wound up in detention.

"Shit. . . I was AVOIDING this today. . ." I muttered. Kisame gave me a strange look and I laughed when I realized that he hadn't heard about us ditching. "We booked it out of school third period 'cause Mrs. Oatmeal was gonna kill us and we're trying to make her life a living hell" I explained. He raised his eyebrow at the mention of Mrs. Oatmeal and I laughed. He didn't know who she was either. "Don't ask" I figured Hidan and Deidara would shed some light on the blue man's confusion later, as soon as we got out of detention.

Fire had surprisingly waited for me to get out, so we walked home together. I couldn't wait for the next day of torturing the nightmare from my past, and Fire and I brainstormed ways we could get back at Mrs. Oatley-Willis while we walked, both of us laughing hysterically at some things we planned. This was gonna be A LOT of fun.

Pissing Mrs. Oatley-Willis off would never get old, but her pissing us off got old REALLY fast. The four of us talked in science as per normal, and Mrs. OW stopped by our desks. "I want you to work innnnn-depennnn-dantlyyyyyyyy" she dragged the word out really slowly, and I knew what would come next. A famous line from the past. "Is that slow enough for you?" she asked, her wrinkled ugly face serious. This time, I decided to speak the words that were on my mind when she said this to our class in the eighth grade.  
"Are you calling us SPED!?!?!" I asked angrily and loudly. Fire bit her lip to hold back her laughter, everyone having said all those years ago that that was what they were thinking when she said it. Hidan burst out laughing, not even trying to hold it in. Deidara smirked and chuckled a bit, but kept it in.  
"Yeah bitch, are you calling us fucking SPED? I swear to fucking Jashin that if you are, I'll rip your fucking arms off and shove them down your fucking huge mouth before fucking sacrificing you to Jashin" Hidan said angrily.

Mrs. Oatley-Willis looked at Hidan with a furious expression. "Young man! Office. NOW!" she commanded, pointing to the door.  
"I'm sorry, I have fucking Tourette's syndrome" the albino said with an innocent face.  
"Then where is your doctor's note. You should have it with you at all times" Ugh, she's going to make me sick. Fucking know-it-all. Hidan hesitated before answering.  
"Uhh. . . My dog ate it" he said with a grin. Mrs. Oatmeal looked even angrier than before and she pointed to the door again.  
"OFFICE BEFORE I GET YOU EXPELLED!" I was surprised at her words and my mouth dropped open in disbelief. That little FUCKER!! I knew she couldn't really do that, as did the rest of the class. Or anyone with any kind of sense really. I noticed now that the rest of the class was watching the little scene, most of them trying not to laugh.

Fire got up angrily and glared at Mrs. Oatmeal. "You can't do that you fucking bitch!" she said angrily. Anything to stand up for Hidan. I swear, she would do anything.  
"Oh yes I can and you will be getting suspended. I want the both of you in the office now" her voice seemed relatively calm to people who didn't know her but Fire and I exchanged an amused glance. We both knew that she was FURIOUS. Fire sat down in her chair and crossed her arms.  
"Make me, bitch" she said, looking at the teacher calmly. I shook my head and sighed. This wasn't going to turn out well. Mrs. Oatmeal grabbed Fire's arm tightly and tried to drag her from her seat.  
"Hey! Don't fucking touch her!" Hidan and I yelled in unison. Her piercing gaze swung on me now, it being the first time I had defied her.

"I think you will be getting a suspension as well Ms. Cruise!" she said, holding a finger up like a scolding grandmother. I stood up angrily, looking down on her as she was an inch or so shorter than me.  
"Don't you dare EVER call me that AGAIN you fucking cocksucking motherfucker!" I yelled. She had a shocked look on her face before an even more angry one crossed her face.  
"Don't you DARE talk to me like that you rude little brat!" she screeched, holding up her hand like she wanted to slap me. Everyone had been silent during our little part of the fight, including Hidan, until now. Deidara stood up angrily and glared at her.  
"Don't you dare talk to HER like that, un, fucking bitch" he retorted icily, walking around the desks and hugging me, despite the fact that it was the middle of class.

Mrs. Oatmeal walked to the phone mounted on the wall and punched in the number for the office. From her one-sided conversation, I gathered that the four of us were gonna be in a lot of trouble.  
"Hello" she said as sweetly as she could. "There are four students in my class who find it necessary to use excessively vile language towards me" I snorted and rolled my eyes at this. The four of us sat back in our seats and continued to listed to the half of the conversation that we could hear. "Yes. Alright. Thank you so much. I'll send them down. Bye" she hung up the phone and turned her furious gaze to the four of us again. "If you don't go to the office now, you will all be expelled. So I suggest that you do, and I don't expect you back in my classroom for the rest of the week" she turned her back on us to start writing on the board and we walked out of the room silently. I didn't say anything about the fact that she had said 'my classroom' no matter how I wanted to. It was obvious that she planned on staying awhile.

After sitting in the office and talking to the principal for a long time we finally got to leave, with a three day suspension each, other than Hidan who got off because everyone except Mrs. Oatley-Willis believed that he had tourette's. We walked out of the office, Fire and I dreading going home to face our parents. They didn't actually call home though, which surprised me. They told us that they trusted us to tell them. I wasn't planning on it at all. Fire and I planned on spending our three days with Deidara, and Hidan who was planning on skipping school to spend it with us. But we were going to get our revenge, oh yes we were.

Every day we were suspended we spent the four of us hanging out at the Akatsuki hideout, as we called it as a joke, because it wasn't much of a hideout. It wasn't very exciting, as we couldn't find much to do. We spent a lot of time trying to find something to do, which ended up being way more fun than it should have been. But we got our revenge against Mrs. Oatmeal. Like hell we did. Every day after school we went to Pine Ridge and walked into the classroom leisurely, leaning against desks and chatting back and forth between the four of us, waiting until Mrs. OW got so mad that she called the office to send security down to get us, but by the time they got there we were long gone. Revenge is sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Blackout!**_

With the suspension of Fire, Deidara, and I, we were back at school, as was Hidan. I never thought I'd say this, but I was happy to see that Ms. Dignem was back. I'm sure everyone was as happy as you can fucking get that Mrs. Oatmeal was gone. I hoped I'd never have to see her again. . . ever. It was a stormy day out, thunder booming and lightning flashing, rain coming down in torrents. I enjoyed storms like this, which just made my first day back from suspension (that our parents didn't find out about) even better.

Math was actually nice. . . it's a miracle! Tobi wasn't there! Until about ten minutes before the bell. Greeeaaaaaat. He sat down beside me after giving his late slip to the teacher.  
"Tobi is sorry that Tobi is late to math class Mel-Chan!" he said to me. I sighed and shook my head, letting it drop to the desk. I hated math, but it was my best subject. . . it always has been. I wasn't sure why he called me 'Mel-Chan', as he just called Fire, Fire. When the bell rang, Tobi was still talking, and I was still ignoring him, finished my math homework. I jumped up and jogged out of the classroom and to the gym, eager to get away from Tobi. Konan, Fire, and I were all seated in the gym waiting for the teacher and talking about random shit when the teacher came in and the class started. We were playing badminton, and Fire, Konan, and I were put on a team together.

We were having a lot of fun when the lights went out. All of them. And it being the gym, there were no windows. Most of the girls in the gym screamed, except us three. The birdie that had been flying towards me in the game smacked me in the face and above the screaming you could hear my yell.  
"OW! That hurt" I complained. I cursed as the girls continued to scream and Fire and Konan yelled at them. I joined in yelling as the teacher came in and told us all to settle down. She had a flashlight and she explained that there was a blackout all over the city and that we were to get our books and shit and go home. Of course she didn't say 'and shit', but I know she was implying it. We all filed out of the gym and went in the directions of our lockers, Fire yelling at me not to get lost. With my luck, I did.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" I exclaimed as I made my way along the halls. I heard a few people laughing at me and I snapped at them to shut up. I continued along the hallway, avoiding bumping into people thanks to the dim light from the windows, but it was pretty damn dark outside as well. I finally found my way to my locker and found Sasori there. He raised an eyebrow as I sighed and fell against my locker thankfully.  
"Deidara asked me to stay here until you got here. . . he said that he'll be here soon. . . he had a feeling that you'd get yourself lost" there was a hint of a smirk on his face as he finished speaking and turned to leave. As soon as he left Tobi ran up and hugged me, wailing pitifully.  
"MEL-CHAN! I'M SCARED!" he cried. I pushed him off and glared at him. I flailed my arms as I yelled at him.  
"DON'T FUCKING TOU-!" my voice was cut off as a hand clamped over my mouth and one went around my waist and dragged me backwards. I screamed and struggled as hard as I could against the restraining arms until I heard Deidara's voice.  
"Calm down, it's just me, un" he said with a slight laugh.

I pulled out of his arms and glared at him.  
"You scared the fucking SHIT outta me!" I yelled, ignoring more laughter. I could barely see the blonde's smile but I heard his apology.  
"Sorry, un. I was trying to get you to stop screaming at Tobi, but you couldn't hear me over your own yelling" there was a trace of amusement in his voice but I laughed.  
"My bad" I said with a grin. I walked to my locker and he followed. I crouched down so my lock was at eye-level and I peered at it. "Fuck. . . I can't see the fucking numbers!" I said quietly. I pulled out my cell phone and opened it, using the dim light from it to see the numbers like I had seen a few people doing. I pulled my locker open after I had opened my lock and shoved my phone in my pocket. Grabbing my stuff quickly I turned to Deidara. "Ok so where's everyone else?". Deidara laughed and took my hand, leading me down the hall.  
"By the parking lot, un" he said as we walked.

Soon enough we were there, and then ten of us were crammed under three big umbrellas. It didn't work too well, but we were drier than we would have been if we were just standing in the rain. Looking at the two cars that the Akatsuki owned, we decided who would go with who and we all got in. In the first car it was Itachi driving, with Kisame in the passenger seat, and Tobi Deidara and I crammed in the back. The second was Kakuzu driving with Sasori in the passenger seat, and Konan Fire and Hidan in the back. Itachi and Kakuzu both drove home slowly in the pouring rain, unable to see very well. I was squished in the middle of Tobi and Deidara , leaning away from the masked idiot and into my boyfriend.

We finally got to the Akatsuki 'hideout' and got out of the car. Once we were under the cover of the house I called my mom and told her that I was at 'Konan's house'. She didn't actually know I had a boyfriend at all. Knowing her, she would kill me. She was fine with me being there, and she was on her way home from work because everyone had been sent home. I just hoped that when I did get home, my brother wasn't there. Pein had come to the door, alerted to our presence by the noise we made. After brainstorming ideas of what we could do, we all decided that we would play manhunt in the dark. No lights, whole house. No other rules.

It was decided that Sasori would be 'it' first, so we all took ten minutes to hide and prepare ourselves. I hid in the basement behind some old boxes and crouched there silently. I heard soft footsteps on the stairs and I held my breath. Sasori walked past, listening and watching carefully. I was completely hidden in the pitch black, and the only reason I knew it was Sasori was the place his breaths were coming from. It was too short to be anyone else. I kept myself completely silent, hoping that he couldn't hear me. He walked right past and deeper into the basement, so I took my chance and crept out from behind the boxes and darted up the stairs, almost silently. I was surprised I was able to keep myself this quiet.

I dashed through the front hall, illuminated for a moment as lightening flashed. I hid myself carefully behind a large grandfather clock, careful not to bump it as I hid. I heard a muffled scream from the basement, and guessed that the short red-head had caught Tobi, who had also hidden in the basement. I tried not to laugh as Tobi ran by, thinking people were in the most obvious places, so he didn't even bother to stop. I could only hear his footsteps, except after another flash of lightning in which it showed him running. The thunder that followed crashed overhead and the moron screamed and ran faster. I stifled my laughter as continued to stand still. I didn't even hear Sasori walking by. A third flash of lightning showed him walking by, as silently as a shadow. He paused for a moment before sprinting after a now cursing Hidan. Sasori caught up with the albino quickly and tackled him. Hidan cursed loudly again and got up, glaring at the puppet before joining in the hunt.

As soon as they had both left the room, most likely going to come back for a more thorough search, I slipped out of my spot once again and walked slowly and carefully across the room and up the stairs. I heard another set of soft hesitant steps and froze. They stopped as well which proved that whoever it was hadn't been caught yet.  
"Who is that?" a voice asked and I laughed slightly. "Oh, it's you" Fire's voice was amused. I knew that she could tell it was me only by the fact that I had laughed instead of answering. "Who's been caught that you know of?" she asked quietly.  
"Tobi and Hidan. You?" I replied.  
"Konan and Kisame"  
"Ok. . . see ya" I started up the stairs again and she continued down. I hid in Deidara's room under the bed, not caring about the clay I got on my clothes.

Soon enough I heard more footsteps and I pushed myself as far as I could under the bed, against the wall. Someone dropped to the floor beside the bed and reached their hand under. I panicked when their hand touched me, but the feel of a tongue against my arm made me laugh quietly. Deidara had taken his fingerless gloves off, and he was apparently checking under his bed before hiding there.  
"Gotchya, un!" he said triumphantly. Ok apparently he wasn't looking for a hiding place.  
"I hate you" I grumbled as I pulled myself out from under the bed. I went to walk out of the room and walked into the door frame, falling backwards and into Deidara. "Sorry" I exclaimed as I picked myself up from the floor. I found his hand in the dark and helped him up.  
"It's ok, un" he said with a laugh. We both walked out of the room and set off in different directions, searching for other people.

I barely saw Itachi as I walked by. He was stuck to the ceiling. Yes, the ceiling. All I saw in a flash of lighting was a dark shape on the ceiling and a dull red glint. Itachi's sharingan eyes. My own eyes widened and I jumped up to try to tag him but all I felt was the ceiling, warm from the Uchiha's body that had been there a minute ago. I cursed and ran down the hallway, hoping to find him, but of course I didn't. I sighed quietly and continued down the hallway, keeping my eyes open. Pein obviously wasn't paying much attention, or else I never would have caught him. I saw him hidden behind Kakuzu's bed, and he seemed to be asleep on the floor. None the less I walked over to him quietly and poked him in the side sharply. His eyes flew open and he cursed, getting to his feet and glaring at me before walking out of the room, muttering something about cheating.

I slowly walked into the bathroom, looking around for any spots that someone could hide in. I waited as a clap of thunder was followed by some lightning and Fire was illuminated crouched beside the toilet.  
"Aw fuck" she hissed as she got up and sprinted out the door, me hot on her tail. Sadly, she was faster than me, especially when I decided to jump the rest of the staircase as we raced down to the main floor. I lost my footing when I landed and my feet slipped out from under me. I screamed as I hit the stairs and slid down to the bottom and started laughing. Fire laughed as well but she continued down and ended up running right into Hidan since she wasn't paying attention. Hidan started laughing as well, his insane and contagious laugh. I heard some snickering as Deidara walked out of the living room and joined the three of us. I could see the general shapes of people now, so that was the only way I could really tell it was Deidara.  
"So who's left?" I asked after a minute.  
"Uhh. . . just Itachi I think, un" Deidara said, thinking for a moment. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Figures" I said, getting up off of the stairs and rubbing my back. "Those stairs are fucking HARD!" I didn't really notice how loud I was being until I heard Kisame yell from the basement.  
"No shit moron!" I rolled my eyes and flipped off the floor, hoping that he was somewhere in the general area I had flipped off.

All of us assembled, including Itachi, and we finally decided to check the time. We had been playing for over two hours. I broke out laughing at this, earning a smack on the back of the head from Fire and a few chuckles from the Akatsuki as I smacked Fire back and we started to beat each other up. Of course, she won, as always.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I complained as she had her hand twined in my hair and was pulling me down to her eye level so that my back was bent. It didn't seriously hurt, but it amused us, including all of the Akatsuki -well, most of them- so nobody intervened. She let go of my hair and gave a smug smile as I straightened up and fixed my hair quickly, sticking my tongue out at her.

We were seated in a circle in the living room telling scary stories. Some of them were actually really scary. Like really REALLY scary. . . not those stupid ones that little kids tell that they think are scary. I was sitting on Deidara's lap with my arms around him and my face in his neck and he had his arms around me as Sasori told a story. I was pretty sure Tobi was sitting reeeaaaalllllyyyy close to Deidara on one side, shaking, and Hidan was sitting on the other side with Fire in his lap in pretty much the same position I was in.

As the story came to a close Fire and I turned around to look around the dark circle as it was decided who would tell a story next. As it was decided that Itachi would tell a story and he began there was another flash of lightning and a shadow was illuminated on the wall that looked like a shark fin, and Itachi's story just happened to be about sharks. Fire screamed and threw her arms around Hidan tightly and the albino cursed. Apparently Fire was choking him as well as you could choke an immortal. I knew that Fire was terrified of sharks and frankly, I was too, and I cowered back into Deidara as we all looked at the window (except Fire) to see what looked exactly like a shark fin moving back and forth past the window. Itachi was the first one to realize what it was.

There was a smirk on the Uchiha's face and he shook his head slightly, his expression amused. My eyes were wide open as I stared at the window and at the dark shape moving before looking around at the others' curious expressions, and then I saw Itachi's and clued in. I started laughing. . . what a surprise. The sound was relieved and all eyes turned to me and everyone else clue in.  
"When the HELL did Kisame leave?" I asked with another quick laugh. Most of them chuckled quietly and shook their heads but Itachi spoke up.  
"He left in the middle of Sasori's story" he said calmly before standing up and walking to the window, rapping on it sharply. At this the 'fin' rose to reveal a grinning Kisame standing in the rain.

Kisame came inside a few moments later with a towel. He sat down beside Itachi and started laughing.  
"I can't _believe _that you guys actually fell for it" he said and started laughing harder.  
"Fucking bastard!" Fire exclaimed. "I'm scared of sharks!". Kisame fell forwards and pounded the ground as he laughed, though none of the rest of us found it that funny. Itachi began his story again as soon as Kisame shut up, and I had my arms back around Deidara, and Fire had hers around Hidan. They really knew how to tell scary stories. At one point in the story Tobi screamed and threw his arms around Deidara and I but at the moment I really couldn't care, not that I really noticed that much.

Only too soon there was a humming sound and the electricity came back on. A few of us 'awww'ed and I checked the time on my cellphone.  
"Holy fuck!" I yelled when I saw what time it was. No wonder it had been darker. All eyes looked to me and I laughed slightly. "Uhh. . . it's 7:19" I grinned. Most of the Akatsuki looked surprised . Just then my phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Oh god. . . my mom's gonna flip. . . I'll be back" I sighed heavily and got up off of Deidara's lap, walking into the next room.  
"_Melanie do you know what time it is!?" _she asked angrily.  
"Well I just checked my phone now and I knew I would be in trouble I'm sorry mom. . . you should have called earlier!"  
_" Well you should be more responsible than that! I want you home now and we'll talk about this later" _I rolled my eyes. I had no doubt that we would talk about it later.  
"Ok, bye mom" I said before closing the phone, not even bothering to let her say 'bye' before I cut her off.

I walked back into the room with a frown. "Well my mom decided to ruin the fun. . . l have to go home now" I made a face. Fire stood up from sitting on Hidan and nodded.  
"I'm gonna get in shit if I don't get home now too" she said with a hint of resentment in her voice.  
"Now who can we trust to actually drive us home in this weather?" I asked as I looked around the circle of faces. I knew we couldn't really trust Deidara or Hidan to drive ion nice weather let alone a rainstorm. I would have to say that Kakuzu and Itachi would be the best drivers, and since I hated Itachi (damn Uchihas), I asked Kakuzu, who grudgingly got to his feet.  
"Fine. . . as long as it doesn't cost me any money. . . gas is expensive enough" he muttered as he walked to the door.  
"Ok. . . BYE GUYS!" I stood and waved energetically until Fire smacked my upside the head so I flipped her off. Deidara and Hidan were the only ones to get up to say goodbye. Deidara gave me a hug and said bye before kissing me quickly and going to sit back down with a grin. That was the first time he'd kissed me, so I knew I probably looked pretty shocked.

I found out in the car that Hidan had kissed Fire as well, and we discussed it all the way home, a very annoyed Kakuzu driving us. We thanked him when we got there and ran inside, Fire first, and then me, seeing as she lived about five houses closer. As soon as I got inside my mom screamed at me for twenty minutes before I went on the computer and Fire and I resumed our discussion. All in all we had a fucking EPIC day. . . I really wish we had blackouts more often.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE!

Sooo sorry! I completely neglected this, and feel pretty bad about it ^.^" I've been nagging myself for awhile, but I still haven't gotten around to it. So is anyone interested in me continuing this? Because if not, I won't even bother, but if people want me to, I may as well get on it. Sorry, again. I'm such a lazy ass . My bad. Maybe see you guys soon ^.^"


End file.
